


【Gesfury+Proring】女朋友

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: Fury＋Birdring性转，校园paro（但是没什么上学戏份）cp如标题，我也不知道算什么分级。有拉灯无详细描写。金地革→金娣歌金俊镐→金珺皓（靠怎么都像个男的）G和P表兄弟设定全是二设，只有ooc，一个bug：韩国高考好像是冬天的，但是我想写夏天就改了。





	【Gesfury+Proring】女朋友

【上】

那大概算得上洪材熙19岁人生里最尴尬的时刻之一——毕竟打开房门时半裸的朴俊煐正在解金娣歌水手服的领结。反射神经傲人的表兄弟一个关上房门一个把女友摁进骨瘦如柴的胸膛。别说之后的事情了，这衣服首先就脱不下去。气氛十分尴尬，门里门外都陷入沉默。最后还是差点走漏春光的女孩用冷静又无奈的声音说：

“俊煐，你快膈死我了。”

不管是你这肋骨还是两腿间那兄弟。

洪材熙在楼下等了快十来分钟才等到慢悠悠下楼的学妹。他抬头隔着镜片有些尴尬地看着神态自然的少女。金娣歌倒是毫不在意方才的窘态。

“其实你也没看到多少，我内衣都没脱呢材熙哥。”本来安慰的话被漂亮的小姑娘不冷不热地说出来就带了点微妙的嘲讽效果。洪材熙抹了把脸扭头示意别提刚才的事情。看到学长难得窘迫的样子，金娣歌不禁暴露了小恶魔本性：“我还以为材熙哥你已经看了不少——或者说甚至摸了不少了？”

洪材熙放下捂脸的手，无奈地回话：“你哪来对我这种印象。”金娣歌轻笑一声：“可别告诉我你和珺皓做的少了。”

然后少女猫一样漂亮的眼睛在洪材熙又一次尴尬的沉默里瞪大了，可能是真的惊讶，也可能是装腔作势，她捂住自己的嘴而后感慨：  
“你俩还没做过？”

洪材熙的声音卡在喉咙，一时间不知道怎么回答。他的沉默已经默示了答案。这答案被总是有毫无用处的默契的表弟，不知道啥时候冒出来的朴俊煐，大声喊了出来：“真没做过啊！”

洪材熙想暴揍一顿这臭小子，他也这么做了。最后还是伟大的美少女拯救了快窒息的男友：“虽然这么说不太礼貌，但是我的确挺惊讶的。”

洪先生叹了口气，放开卡着表弟脑壳的胳膊：“我可是基本异地恋了一年。而且我还是有点良心的，比起这个交往没多久就和未成年少女滚上床的未成年小子。”

金娣歌挑挑眉，被骂丧心病狂的野小子皱着兔子似得无辜纯良的脸把她搂紧怀里，委委屈屈寻求女朋友安慰。被枯藤一样的手臂缠住的美少女尖牙利嘴地替男友回了一击：“就算这样，暑假都开始这么久了，我还以为你俩早就完事了——毕竟金珺皓可是”小巧的手掌在平坦的胸前捞了把空气。金娣歌明示着闺蜜那和自己截然相反的健康性感的身材曲线。纵然做着这种手势，配上那张精致清纯的脸，丝毫不介意在这对表兄弟面前暴露本质的金地革吐了吐舌头，倒也还是让人怜爱的柔弱漂亮。当然洪材熙没有欣赏弟弟女票美貌的心思，只觉得被折腾得头疼。

朴俊煐倒是不介意对象贫弱的身材，宽大的手掌自然娴熟地揉上那只有微妙起伏的胸膛，全然不记得自己当年按这平原说“好平”然后惨遭的爆栗。“我比较喜欢贫乳。”高考状元如实说，这接话的机灵劲比考场上还麻利。虽然再真挚的深情纯情的脸也掩盖不了他手上的性骚扰行为。

没人问你意见。洪材熙感觉自己额角跳青筋。要他选肯定还是自己女友柔软丰满的D罩——不对为什么跟着要联想这些。

洪材熙清了清嗓子，打算把话题引回正题，他还没忘了自己今天来的目的：“你们去S大的住宿定了没？”

朴俊煐摇摇头：“还没咧，听说宿舍还不错，不过我有点想租房。”

“我妈和你妈商量好了、”洪材熙传达上面的旨意，“让你过来和我住。”  
洪材熙比他们先一年考入S大，因为钱多没处花，呸，事业发展需要，就在学校附近租了个公寓。而高三跌宕起伏最后却考了个全国第一的朴俊煐以及虽然缺了小半学期的课但是成绩依然稳定的金娣歌，还是稳当地进入了S大金融系和经济系。不是没人念过朴俊煐怎么不去医学部。但是洪材熙的姑妈，也就是朴俊煐的老妈，倒是看得开——毕竟她儿子从小就钻钱眼子的德行当妈的最清楚不过。

果不其然，朴俊煐一听就皱起脸，但是很快机灵鬼就想通了什么：“我没记错你那有两个房间吧？”洪材熙叹口气：“不然姑妈怎么会让你过来。”

“那……”  
“那我也一起住过去吧。”金娣歌截了男友的话，“喊上珺皓——是我去说还是你去？”

压根不考虑反对意见。是一如既往的金娣歌决策风格。独裁之下也让人无法拒绝的诱惑。

“——我去吧。”

“那我改天去买双人床。”朴俊煐只要能和女友黏在一块倒也满足了，他把头埋在金娣歌肩膀上就开始挥手赶客。洪材熙也懒得多做逗留，路过的时候又敲了下黑亮的西瓜头后脑勺。

那边房门关上的声音刚响，朴俊煐就抱着金娣歌人一歪倒进柔软的沙发里。少女发丝上传来自己惯用的香波的气息，柔软纤细的肢体上熟悉的香气和朴俊煐浴室里的沐浴露味道融合在一块。这些都昭示着自己女朋友在这屋里留宿又和他胡闹甚至刚才白日宣淫的事实。

正旖旎的胡思乱想被从怀里起身的金娣歌打断了。身着水手服的少女看起来和高中时代初遇时别无二致，谁让这高一的制服她毕业了穿也还是刚好合适呢。而这蓝领白底红领巾的上衣，正在被纤纤素手熟练的解开。

“你刚才摸的时候就发现了吧。”金娣歌潇洒地一抖肩膀，上衣就从身上滑落，迎面的春光裹着脖颈上吻痕的艳丽就扑面而来，是的，轻薄的水手服下她啥也穿，“我才懒得再脱次内衣。”

上半身不着片缕的少女细腿一迈跨坐在少年身上，而下身的百褶裙内衬看着齐整，在金娣歌坐上来那一刹那朴俊煐就发现这小蹄子内裤也没穿。

金娣歌素面朝天的小脸依旧漂亮，黑眼圈反而有烟熏妆的病弱韵味，直溜的长发没有扎起，散在窄又薄的肩膀和背上。众人眼中端庄清冷的校花在自己面前是如今正在用嘴撕开安全套的清纯碧池。说是碧池也不对，毕竟放浪归放浪，金娣歌的男人从过去到现在到将来都只有朴俊煐一个而已。

谁不想要这样的女朋友呢？但是只属于我。朴俊煐如此想着，他身上的衣服被他漂亮的小公主早扒下来了，自觉地解放了自己下半身。他支起身，把作乱的野猫按着后脑勺拉了过来，给了个奖励的吻。

夏天才开始呢。

【中上】

洪材熙靠在墙上玩手机，他要接的对象还在楼上梳妆打扮——其实向来守时的金珺皓鲜少有让他等待的时候，他倒也不介意就是了。

“抱歉，等很久了吧。”

“其实还好——你怎么”洪材熙及时收住了声音，但是前半截也暴露了他难得的错愕。他知道为什么金珺皓今天磨蹭了这么久了。一条吊带裙长裙用柔软舒展的布料把少女曼妙的身材和女性气息勾勒得让人遐想。脖颈锁骨双臂乃至丰满双峰形成的峡谷——不行不能再看下去了太失礼了。

金珺皓偷偷瞟男友：虽然看着还是一如既往地淡定，但是红了的耳根出卖了他。  
金娣歌那家伙的品位偶尔还是奏效的。她心想。

金珺皓其实算不上高挑，一米六出头的个子让人有一米六后半的错觉，除了本身比例傲人以外大概也有常年和那个合法萝莉站一块的衬托效果。（正在釜山度假的金地革：啊嚏）这和一米八多的洪材熙站一块刚好般配，就是洪材熙一转头看过去就扫到一片胸前的光景。

洪材熙其实对波涛汹涌并没那么感冒，也不是没被柔软的脂肪团贴到身上过，见怪不怪的老大哥对色诱其实已经免疫——除了女朋友的。面对平时校服下都是平角运动裤私服就是裤装的姑娘难得一见的女性化装扮，参加全国竞赛都面不改色的洪先生少见地面红耳赤脸红心跳地，失态了。

当然这就是金珺皓想要的效果。  
洪材熙是个再完美不过的男友，多金大方，幽默体贴，品味出众又有绅士风度。这种面对自己的游刃有余让金珺皓沉迷，同时又微妙地嗔怪为何自己永远被牵着鼻子走。

【你明明很享受。】她又想起现在已经是合法的萝莉闺蜜的话。  
还很不甘心地得承认金娣歌是对的。

当然啦，看到现在洪材熙的红耳朵，她的成就感也不是盖的。不枉她早上起来挣扎一小时多穿上这一身——甚至在是用透明肩带还是干脆只用乳贴上又纠结半小时。（最后还是用了透明肩带）

在餐厅坐定的两人点完菜就开始闲聊。洪材熙直切主题：“你大学考不考虑和我住一起？”  
金珺皓的丹凤眼都瞪大了，但是很快恢复了平静。她开心地笑着说：“去你公寓吗，好啊。”不觉绞紧的手指暴露了她的紧张。洪材熙并不打算拆穿这可爱的小动作，伸手握住女友的手，温热宽大的手掌很快就让金珺皓放松下来。

“就我一个……？俊煐不过去吗？”金珺皓小心地提问。看到洪材熙无奈的表情她马上领会了答案，拍拍男友的手背传达点安慰。“所以那位大小姐也会一起来吧。”果然洪材熙点了点头。金珺皓说不上是因为有人陪着感到快乐还是

“……其实我当时选公寓就想你毕业了一起住了。”洪材熙说。金珺皓调侃：“要是我没考上S大你岂不是算盘落空？”

“我对我女友这点信心还是有的。”洪材熙挑眉，“再说你就算再砸也还是会在S市。大不了我换个地方住你学校边上。”

“那开学不用几天同学就都知道我有男朋友啦。”

“当然。所有人都应该知道金珺皓的对象是我。”洪材熙喝了口柠檬水，拿玻璃杯的姿势仿佛里头装的是啤酒，“礼尚往来——这一年我的同学早知道我有女朋友了。”

听完金珺皓脸马上烧起火烧云。洪材熙满意地笑了，自觉地松手，看姑娘的素手从自己掌心抽走捂上巴掌大的红脸。  
哎呀，还是敌不过。金珺皓懊恼又甜蜜地想。

【中下】

“所以你俩这一个月就一直约会?”  
对面的美少女调侃道，金娣歌因为去海边度假，虽然做了不少防晒努力也还是黑了一个色号。因为穿着白裙子这肤色变化更明显了。边上正点了一堆甜点的朴俊煐黑得更显著，从一根白竹竿变成了炭烤竹竿。

金珺皓眯起眼睛，这下丹凤眼更像狐狸眼了：“你最没资格说这个。”  
但是金珺皓也不禁感慨闺蜜就算早和朴俊煐滚了八百次床单，扎个双马尾穿个小白裙子还是一副未成年萝莉样。

合法萝莉吐出嘴里的吸管：“所以呢，你们做了几次？”

金珺皓差点把自己呛死。但是在把自己呛死之前她更像把金娣歌捂住嘴闷死。罪魁祸首看着闺蜜小麦色的皮肤因为缺氧泛红，毫无愧疚和廉耻之心，皱了下眉继续发问：“不会还没上床吧……？喂，一个月，约会，还没本垒呜呜呜”

金珺皓恶狠狠地瞪被自己手捂了半张脸截了话的金娣歌，过了几秒，在边上那个护妻狂魔发作之前松开了手。其实毫无影响的小恶魔扁扁嘴，撒娇一样往男友身上靠了过去。

我为什么要一个人面对这对恶臭情侣。  
选择性遗忘自己秀恩爱的行径的金珺皓叹了口气，懒得再去辩驳啥。她可太清楚这俩同学的套路了——不管自己怼回去啥他们都能用恶心直白的秀恩爱闪回来。

朴俊煐熟稔地伸出长臂把女友搂进怀里：“你啥时候搬过去和材熙哥住？我俩大概要开学前再过去。”

“……我还没想好。”

“还在犹豫什么啦~”金娣歌皱眉头嘟嘴，伸出手指指向金珺皓，指尖隔着一张桌子的空气从头从上到下比划小麦色少女的曼妙曲线，“你给我在我俩搬进去之前搞定学长——阿西真是的洪材熙这男的怎么这么不主动啊。”

朴俊煐尴尬地笑，决定为表哥辩解一下：“他可能担心珺皓会抵触……？”毕竟你这种超坦率的处女真的没几个，当年我自己都没想到进展那么顺利……朴俊煐心想。

“但是我想啊！”  
金珺皓话音落地看到对面两人惊讶的脸，又羞赧地把头埋进双臂里。

虽然温柔和细心呵护很珍贵，但是她和洪材熙是情侣耶——想要进一步关系很奇怪吗！两个人交往满打满算也快两年了，前面还能用什么影响学习不同校等借口搪塞过去，如今什么阻碍都没了怎么还就停留在啵嘴啊！

金珺皓甚至一度怀疑自己的性吸引力，暑假跑健身房减得脸上婴儿肥都消得一干二净，结果洪材熙看了皱着眉头拉她去吃豪华自助。金珺皓一边咬牙切齿地往嘴里送三文鱼一边怀疑自己男友是不是把自己当女儿养而不是当女朋友。不过在自家楼下的那个告别吻又打消了这疑云——啊，金珺皓你真是有够好打发的。

金娣歌很快从惊讶里回神，她露出一个狡黠地笑：“你直接和他这么说啊，要是还不动作那就是丫阳痿啦，要是ed那我作为公平公正的你姐妹角度会建议你分手的。就算是那个材熙哥也不行哦。”“他才没那方面问题！”金珺皓一个音节一个音节都从牙缝里蹦出来，她庆幸是在包厢里不然这对话大概早就让旁人侧目。

“那我给你出点招！”出现了，金娣歌不为人知的最大爱好，撮合倒腾别家情侣。金珺皓本能想拒绝，但是想到上次这小蹄子挑的裙子带来的效果，把到舌尖的话咽了下去，憋屈地点点头。

金娣歌满意地看人屈服于她伟大的智慧，她小手一摊捂住朴俊煐的耳朵，把黑亮的蘑菇头拉进自己的怀抱，毫无威慑力地威胁：“你不许听！”

脸颊枕着平坦但是柔软的胸脯的朴先生哭笑不得，亲爱的你这有啥意义，但是还是很配合地闭上眼睛装聋作哑。当然小鸟叽叽喳喳的声音还是隔着素手钻进他机敏的耳朵——害，这兴致满满的小家伙也太可爱了。

可爱就完事了，要啥自行车。

【下】

所以就有了现在的情形。

洪材熙的大脑花了几秒来处理现在的情况。他昨天才搬进来安顿好的未成年女友，现在坐在自己床上——以后也会是她的床，但是她本应该现在是睡在隔壁——穿着一件自己的衬衣，光裸的大腿和在白衬衣下柔软的曲线说明除了这轻薄衣物外，金珺皓大概是除了这件衬衫之外啥也没穿了。

刻意的诱惑却伴随了誓死如归的紧张神情。洪材熙哭笑不得地反手关上房门，一步一步走到床边，他甚至肉眼可见自己坐下的时候女朋友抖了一下。

“……我怕你对我没兴趣。”

“你怎么想这上去的。”洪材熙感觉无语，金珺皓冷静外表下敏感内敛的性格他是了解，但是她是不是对自己的魅力有什么误解？

“你明明说娣歌最漂亮。”自知理亏的姑娘在男友耐心地安抚下像个为了讨要糖果撒娇的小女孩，没头没脑扯现在大概正在男友床上厮混的闺蜜。洪材熙搂住她的肩膀，不经意瞄过宽松领口里波涛汹涌的胸脯，咳嗽两声：“那是朴俊煐那小子的视角。”

“……我不是萝莉控啊。”洪材熙觉得头疼又好笑。他不知道女友怎么想七想八到那个清纯恶魔头上的。金娣歌那贫弱的身材就算脸再好看，加上那个只有朴俊煐觉得啥都可爱的内在，他从一开始就只打算远观了。也只有自己表弟那天生魔王能降得住。“金珺皓小姐，天地可鉴，我这一两年都是靠你照片来自我解决的。”

“……有人说如果这样你都不硬你就是阳痿。”金珺皓小声重复某个清纯恶魔的话来转移话题。洪材熙因为这个人风格清晰的话笑出了声，显然这注意又是弟妹出的。他把女友的脑袋按在自己肩上：“又是担心我经验太丰富又是担心我性功能有问题，你个小脑袋瓜也真是转悠不少东西。”

他捏着女友因为消去婴儿肥而越发尖瘦的下巴，给了一个吻：“抱歉，这种事情应该我先提的。”

接吻让金珺皓所剩无几的勇气增加了一点，她主动环上洪材熙的肩膀，像献祭一样把自己送了过去。

“那就不要再让我等了。”

金娣歌在手机铃声响了第四次的时候才不情愿地抓了一件衣服套头，接起视讯通话。看到金珺皓的脸后，渐渐恢复常态的精明小鸟坏笑一下：“——看来是成了啊？你是不是特地来感谢本小姐？”

“……”没想到一上来就给将一军，金珺皓转开视线，声音虽小但还是清晰地传达过来，“是啊谢谢……等等你怎么知道的？”

金娣歌不屑一笑，指了指自己的脖子：“这痕迹我熟悉。”金珺皓不由自主也摸上侧颈，温热的触感让她一瞬间联想到昨晚耳鬓厮磨时洪材熙在自己颈窝的吐息。不料恶劣才是本质的恶魔一张天使面孔笑开了花：“骗你的啦——你这么一拉倒是锁骨的吻痕露出来了，看来材熙哥、哎呀。”  
金珺皓疑惑地看着画面天旋地转，随后陷入黑暗，手上的手机忽然被抽走。她扭头对上洪材熙的脸。

“昨晚挺辛苦。今天是出门还是就在家”洪材熙说，然后补完一句，“吃你？”

金珺皓面红耳赤地扑进男友的怀抱装失忆。

朴俊煐一把把娇小的少女捞进怀里，和不知何时出现在屏幕里的兄长交换了个眼神，另一边手点击屏幕结束通话，然后把手机放到金娣歌够不到的床头柜——这种时候的体型差总是百试不厌。距离真正成年还有三个月不到的少年看着怀里正用猫一样的大眼睛瞪着自己的女友，露出一个无害又纯良的笑容，金娣歌对这笑容熟悉得不能再熟悉。她认命地感觉自己身上最后那件T又被剥下来，大概因为本来就是朴俊煐的所以他特别顺手吧。

朴俊煐在开始晨间运动前说：“你作为我的女朋友，对别人那么关注，我会吃醋的。”他在漂亮的眼眸的注视下，给心爱的小东西洒下亲吻。

夏天还很长。


End file.
